


【莱吉】金苹果

by LueSakura



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueSakura/pseuds/LueSakura
Summary: 希腊神话老梗，为了写点儿糖吃。主神莱×帕里斯吉 (愿终有一天能够与自己所思念之人相见)，为大公意难平的童话系列之一。注:虽然给希尔德安的是赫拉的位置，但是此文皇妃和莱皇并非夫妻关系。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm





	【莱吉】金苹果

在神殿里，素有"疾风之狼"称号的人类英雄米达麦亚和"金银妖瞳"海洋神罗严塔尔的婚礼正有条不紊地举行。

当主神莱因哈特正说着祝酒词祝福这对新人，仪式正要行到最后一项"碎碎平安"时，宴会上突然传出了争吵声。于是莱因哈特放下酒杯，携众神寻声而去，即将殒命的酒杯因这意外保住了性命。

"姐姐，发生什么事了?"莱因哈特询问道。  
"莱因哈特……"与弟弟拥有相同的金发蓝瞳的女武神安妮罗杰向其述说原委。

现在时间回到半小时前。  
在这场众神均受邀参加婚礼上，唯有不和神朗古没有受到邀请。朗古和罗严塔尔本有私怨，再加上这件事，便怀恨在心，于是他想方设法躲过宴会总管克斯拉的监视，在婚礼上将一个金苹果呈现给宾客，上面写着“送给全银河系最美的神”。  
掌管智慧和战争的女神安妮罗洁最早发现了这个苹果。  
"呵，又是金苹果啊。好没有创意啊。"安妮罗杰自言自语，的确，任何金色在她和她弟弟那头豪奢的金发面前都黯然失色，更何况由于女武神立下的赫赫战功，主神莱茵哈特赏赐给姐姐"小一点的房子(也就雅典城那么大)"史瓦齐别馆的园子里种了几百亩金苹果树，安妮罗杰吃金苹果快吃吐了，但本着不浪费的原则，安妮罗杰苦心孤诣研究出金苹果派、金苹果蛋糕、金苹果曲奇等系列产品。  
(第一次)  
"莱因哈特，泡杯金苹果茶吧！再吃点金苹果蛋糕。这是我亲手做的，不知道合不合你的胃口，吃吃看吧！”  
“简直是太对胃口了！”主神露出孩子般的笑容。  
……  
……  
(第N年后第N次后)……  
"莱因哈特……"  
"姐姐……"莱因哈特看着满桌子的金苹果系列产品，笑容逐渐僵硬，胃里翻涌着酸水，吃了这么多金苹果，莱因哈特他快要疯了。  
"莱因哈特，金苹果还没吃够吗？"安妮罗杰有些怨念的问道。  
“……不，已经够了。甚至发现姐姐做得料理越发炉火纯青了呢！真不愧是姐姐！”终于察觉到姐姐意图的莱因哈特惊恐的回复，"但只有朕一神独享美食对其他诸神来说实在是太不公平了，朕决定将这些金苹果赏赐给朕的功臣，让他们和朕一起称赞您无与伦比的智慧和厨艺。"在此后的几百年中，莱因哈特再未碰过任何有关金苹果的东西，对金苹果的厌恶程度仅次于莴苣。  
于是在弟弟的帮助下，安妮罗杰的这些金苹果和金苹果系列产品顺利分发到其他神那里，她的金果园中顺利找到了销路。安妮罗杰感到很满意。  
安妮罗杰甩了甩那不算久远的记忆。不过金苹果本身并不重要，重要的是那行字“送给全银河系最美的神”。嘛，虽然东西一般，但毕竟是人家送给自己的一番心意，自己就勉为其难的收下吧。  
"请等一下，安妮罗杰——。"  
就在安妮罗杰即将碰到金苹果时，一只手抓住了自己的手腕。  
"哟，原来是希尔德啊。"安妮罗杰露出她一贯迷人的笑容，"有何贵干？"  
掌管权威的希尔德是主神莱茵哈特的秘书官，在众多女神中，她是相当特立独行的一个。比起用美丽称赞希尔德，倒不如用英气俊美更为贴切。她在政治上表现出极高的智慧和天赋，经常建言献策，得到了主神莱因哈特的赏识。  
"安妮罗杰，请不要碰这个金苹果。"  
"哦，为什么？"  
"您知道的，因为您那一园子的金苹果树……"希尔德眉头一皱，仿佛唤起了什么可怕的记忆，"主神莱茵哈特逢年过节就送……由于您的手艺太好了，把众神的口味都养刁了，大家在其他场合上都不会再准备除您制作以外的金苹果产品了。而且我之前碰见了克斯拉，看了婚宴上的食物菜单——的确没有金苹果。"  
"所以你认为——"安妮罗杰似乎意有所指。  
"是的，安妮罗杰。我认为这个金苹果很可能是个阴谋。"  
此时，藏匿在桌下的朗古突然颤抖了起来。  
"是提坦吗？"安妮罗杰环抱着胳膊。  
"很有可能。"希尔德点头表示赞同，"安妮罗杰，您是令敌人闻风丧胆的女武神，是深受人民爱戴的女神，还是主神莱茵哈特唯一的姐姐，您身份高贵，为了您的安全，还是由我来保管……"说着便将手伸向了金苹果，却抓了个空。  
"渥佛——你看，上面写着‘送给全银河系最美的神’"艾芳瑟琳——今日婚宴主角渥佛根·米达麦亚的远方神族表妹，她激动地举着金苹果，“身为掌管爱与美的我，拥有它实在是再合适不过了。”  
“艾芳瑟琳小姐，请你放下手里的苹果！”希尔德和安妮罗杰异口同声。  
……  
然后就是我们熟悉的剧情:场面一度混乱。

让我们时间回到现在。  
“所以，姐姐，你们就因为这个吵起来了?”主神莱茵哈特用他那被美神吻过如玉般葱茏手指捏着眉头，他实在不擅长处理这种事情。  
“莱茵哈特，这事关神的荣誉，岂可儿戏？”安妮罗杰反驳道，并得到了希尔德和艾芳的赞同。  
“卿怎么看，奥贝斯坦？”主神莱茵哈特问向自己义眼的参谋。  
奥贝斯坦——是主管对人间是非善恶的评判的“狄刻”( “狄刻”即为“正义”译文，在希腊文中写作“δίκη”，“狄刻”是正义女神，这里就借用了，大家了解就好)，传说奥贝斯坦为了不被外界五彩斑斓美丑形象的干扰，做出最为公正合理的判断，他失去了自己的双眼。为了褒奖他的精神和日后方便行事，主神莱茵哈特命令主管制造的神瓦列制造世间最为精巧的义眼赠予奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦思索片刻，用他那绝对理性冰冷的声音回答:“阁下，我认为在座的诸位，包括贵为奥林匹斯之主的您，都无法对此事做出公正的判断。”  
“奥贝斯坦又在胡说八道了。”同样主管战争的毕典菲尔特每次在奥贝斯坦发言后就忍不住反驳，“连奥林匹斯最为英明的主神莱茵哈特都无法判断的事，这世间还有谁能判断？不过那个苹果上写着‘送给全银河系最美的神’，这也没说非得是女神啊，你看我这张脸，嘿，缪拉，你说我能参加不？”  
“啊？！，嗯。”突然被点到名的传令和信使之神缪拉正被之前的场面点燃起熊熊燃烧的八卦之心，他正兴致勃勃写着风靡人界的《神谱秘闻录》明日刊，突然被毕典菲尔特一拍肩，吓得一哆嗦，他不知道回答什么，但只能作肯定应答了。  
“哈哈，好兄弟。”毕典菲尔特得意地笑笑。  
“这么说的话，罗严塔尔素有名花终结者之名的你可以成为有力的竞争者了。”米达麦亚饶有兴趣地看着自己的未来伴侣，得意地笑笑。  
“米达麦亚，我可以认为这是称赞吗？”海洋神用他那一黑一蓝的如同塞壬的歌声一般迷人妖瞳盯着自己的爱人，米达麦亚偏过头去不做言语，但罗严塔尔已经看到了他发红的耳根，嘴角微微咧起。  
“称赞?罗严塔尔，他疾风之狼是说你生活不检点啊！”朗古实在受不了，他从餐桌里蹿了出来，想要大骂一番，谁知刚出来开口的第一句话便是“啊——啊——啊——啊———”  
原来是我们离餐桌最近的女武神安妮罗杰手疾眼快，一个扫腿绊倒朗古，然后用那连疾风之狼都赞叹不已的速度使出一个擒拿手。朗古的惨叫声不绝于耳，众神纷纷别过脸去，包括义眼的参谋。不知是忍心看这一惨状，还是为了保护自己的耳朵。  
“姐姐，放开吧，他跑不了。为了我们的耳朵。”捂着耳朵的主神莱茵哈特痛苦地说道。  
“呼，我还以为是刺客。原来是你呀！”安妮罗杰看清来人，听到了弟弟的恳求，将手一放，“呀，他竟昏过去了。”安妮罗杰一脸无辜状。  
“朗古，我可不记得有邀请过你参加我的婚礼。”罗严塔尔不屑地撇了一眼，又怀着无比崇敬的模样用他那让无数名花倾醉的极富磁性的嗓音叫着:“Mein Kaiser——，Mein Herrgott——”  
“罗严塔尔，你的意思朕已知晓，不过今日你是宴会的主人，而朕是客人，不速之客该由你处理。”主神莱因哈特轻甩了一下白色的屏风，然后端坐在主神御座上。  
“遵命，Mein Herrgott——克斯拉先生，能否劳烦你的神仆将这只臭虫扫出去。”罗严塔尔向主神莱因哈特恭敬地鞠躬然后转向克斯拉。  
“当然新郎官，乐意效劳。”克斯拉随即吩咐神仆，将这昏迷不醒的朗古“请”了出去。  
不和之神被请了出去，但他留下的不和的金苹果仍然还在。眼下的问题仍旧没有解决，神殿里一时鸦雀无声。  
“那个，我们继续之前的话题?我有个人选要推荐……”主管艺术的神梅克林格难得不谨慎的开了口，因为他的确有个要推荐的神，那个他将之视为无与伦比的精致艺术品……话未完全说出口，他的脖子感到一阵熟悉的寒意，于是竭力寻找着来源，他突然想到了——  
当主神莱因哈特率领奥林匹斯诸神与上一代掌权的高登巴姆提坦巨人作战时，聪明的女武神安妮罗杰利用天时，将积雪与岩石混合成连提坦诸神也叹为观止的巨大雪球，以无与伦比的优雅姿态如同抛掷保龄球一般砸向提坦，一时间地动山摇，惨叫声此起彼伏。经此一役，提坦死伤惨重，奥林匹斯诸神取得决定性胜利。最后连高登巴姆提坦的绞肉机奥夫雷沙都不得不将安妮罗杰称之为“魔女”。  
“魔女”安妮罗杰在面对提坦巨神的时候，流露出的悲悯而又蔑视一切如同发布死亡宣告般的眼神。  
就是这个眼神与熟悉的感觉！  
梅克林格如同大难临头一般如履薄冰，战战兢兢此刻他连头都不敢抬，但还好他还有力气擦冒出来的冷汗，继续说道:“当然……我的意见……不重要。还望主神早下决断，莫要耽误了这对新人难得的好时候。”被死亡凝视的感觉消失了，梅克林格如蒙大赦。  
“卿说得有理。”迟钝如莱因哈特也间接感到了安妮罗杰的死亡凝视的威力，于是他摇摇头，心中感慨姐姐你在我心里已是银河系最高贵最美丽的女神，何必为了一个虚名和……呕——，主神莱因哈特不想提到那个名字。于是他继续询问义眼参谋:“刚才不小心被打断了，奥贝斯坦能否就你刚才的表述阐述一下理由吗？”  
“是的，阁下。要竞争的三位女神在奥林匹斯神系中都拥有举足轻重的地位和诸神中有着密切的亲缘关系，在座的诸位包括主神莱因哈特，无论是谁，如果贸然决断都难逃徇私之嫌。而且一旦处理不好这件事，还容易引发派系斗争。”无情的机械义眼闪着红光扫过周围，众神沉默不语，包括一直与之唱反调的毕典菲尔特。算是难得的一致认同了参谋的观点。  
“那么卿有何高见能够解决这个问题？”莱因哈特问道。  
“阁下，私以为评选最美神的评委首先要排除奥林匹斯众神与之相关的神仆、祭司等，另外必须具有高度的责任感、公平正义品质和极高的审美和鉴赏能力。因此，主神不妨从与我们最为接近的万物之灵——人类中寻找一名符合以上条件的评委。”  
奥贝斯坦，干得漂亮！主神莱因哈特第一次由衷的感谢这位莫得感情的神，总之自己不用再受煎熬，至于未来那个可怜的人类。莱因哈特摇摇头，突然有些同情他，不过那是以后的事了。于是他说，“那就按照奥贝斯坦的方法去执行吧。缪拉，知道自己该做什么了吧？”  
“是，主神。”缪拉恋恋不舍的停止了自己的羽毛笔，他挥动自己的盘蛇杖，念着不知名的咒语，调出一本书，书自动翻页，少顷便停止了。缪拉将蛇杖一挑，停留在展开一页的纸如同长了翅膀般飞到了主神莱因哈特那里。缪拉虽为传令和信使之神，却有一颗如同火焰般燃烧的八卦之心。于是在这种好奇心的驱使下，缪拉向主神莱茵哈特申请保管人类档案的任务，这样自己就可以看尽人类所有有趣之事。当然，这是在主神莱茵哈特怀疑的眼神前，自己再三保证又对主神再三发誓地争取下，才争取到的。不过，自己向主神保证的是绝不泄露人类过去现在和未来之事，至于神嘛，哈哈哈哈，缪拉再次感慨自己的小聪明。于是他成了人间最受欢迎的《神谱秘闻录》专栏作家。甚至他直接将自己的名字当做笔名，反正谁会相信神会做人类杂志的专栏作家，不是吗？缪拉表面宠辱不惊，内心则在狂笑。他的灵感如喷泉一般狂涌，完成主神的任务后，他迫不及待的拿起羽毛笔，将此时此刻发生的一切拼命记录下来。  
“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯?”主神莱因哈特看着档案，玫瑰般的嘴唇吐出如泉水般清冽的带着一点上翘的尾音。  
“哈哈哈哈……齐格飞，真是个俗气的名字，居然现在还有人叫这个名字。”御座上主神莱因哈特笑得花枝乱颤。  
众神……(；一_一)  
义眼的参谋立于王座旁，他用细不可闻的声音说:“……阁下，我还没有放弃您……”  
“哈哈哈，奥贝斯坦，卿认为齐格飞有这么会给他起俗气名的父母，他的审美能高到哪里去？”  
“阁下，臣到了该喂狗的时间。请允许我先行告退。”  
“啊，不过吉尔菲艾斯这个姓倒蛮好听的，颇有诗意呢！就这样吧，以后朕都用姓来他叫好了！而且看他的头发应该柔柔的挺好摸的。”莱茵哈特见这样改口都没有能挽留住参谋的欲走的步伐，终于恢复了他威严的主神模样，“那就先把人带过来吧，奥贝斯坦。”  
“是的，阁下。”奥贝斯坦终于停下了步伐，唤来了他的爱犬斑斑，让斑斑嗅了下齐格飞的档案，便飞快跑出去了。  
“奥贝斯坦，卿让卿的爱犬去找那个凡人吗？”主神莱因哈特疑问道。  
“是的，斑斑导航，值得信任。很快就会把人带回来。”  
这只狗可靠吗？莱茵哈特心想，他本想让缪拉去的，但是他看到缪拉似乎在埋头写什么东西，就放弃这个想法。是朕给缪拉的任务太重了？让他忙到在宴会上都要处理文件。下次定要好好褒奖他一番。  
“罗严塔尔，你觉得谁会胜出呢？”米达麦亚晃着酒杯饶有兴趣的问道。  
“三位都是极为出色的女神，实在难分伯仲啊。我倒是有些同情那个凡人呢，这次连那个从不介意得罪神的奥贝斯坦都不愿意淌这个浑水，这可真是一道……送命题。”  
“送命题吗？哈哈哈，我倒是觉得至少艾芳就算输了也不会为难那个人的。”  
“米达麦亚，你的滤镜太厚了，你忘了普绪克的事情了吗？无论是女神还是女人这种生物对于美貌和赞语可是有一种莫名的执着啊。”罗严塔尔难得摇摇头，“话说这可是我们的婚礼啊，搞成这个样子你不生气吗？”  
“嘛，我倒没什么。就当是余兴节目了。”米达麦亚说着便举起酒杯。  
“嘭——”清脆的碰杯的声音响起，“算了，你不介意就好。”罗严塔尔抿了口红酒，视线却转向主神莱因哈特，一个无论让谁选都无法让所有人满意的问题，派系分裂最终难以避免。奥贝斯坦是怎么想的，难道只是为找一个替罪羊吗？嘛，自己先静观其变吧。

一盏茶的功夫后，神殿门外传来了陌生的声音:  
“对不起打扰了，请问有谁丢了狗吗？”  
终于来了，众神心想。

现在让我们的视角转向齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯这里。  
“你好，请给我来一份甜酒海绵蛋糕，外带。”  
“小哥，给你。”老板把蛋糕递给这位红发青年，瞟了一眼他手中的杂志，便随口问道，“《神谱秘闻录》出新刊了吗？”  
“不，这是旧刊 新刊明天出。”红发青年微笑着回答，正要转身离去时，好像有什么东西扯住了他的鞋。  
“汪汪——汪汪——”  
“小家伙，你怎么了？”红发青年将杂志夹在腋下，蹲下身子，轻抚着这只斑点狗。突然吉尔菲艾斯看到了斑点狗脖子上挂的铭牌，“迷路了，请带我回家，斑斑”。  
“哎，斑斑是你的名字吗？”红发青年有些疑惑，“可是你家在哪里呀？”红发青年话刚一出口，这只温顺的斑斑，眼睛仿佛突然放出红光。  
“啊——”，随着一声尖叫，特洛伊的王子齐格飞已消失在奥丁的大街上。

“你住这里吗，斑斑？”齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯一手提着蛋糕夹着杂志，另一只手抱着斑斑走在奥林匹斯神殿的走廊里。他刚才已经遇见了三位漂亮的女神，奇怪的是每个神都知道他的名字，更奇怪的是她们说的话。  
“是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯先生吧？我是希尔德，待会儿主神莱因哈特向你询问，如果你把金苹果判给我，我将赐你权力，使你建立丰功伟业，姓名将会永留在流浪诗人的口中。”  
可我家里有王位让我继承，红发青年话未出口，女神希尔德便消失了。

“齐格，就算我不道名姓，想必你也知晓我的身份。你的身体是强健的,你的心是高洁的；除了权力与声名之外，我有更好的东西。如果你肯把金苹果判给我，我将赐你智慧与百战百胜的武力。”  
“可是，安妮罗杰大人。我是……”红发青年将自己是和平主义爱好者和她母亲觉得他适合当一个老师的后半句话咽了下去，因为安妮罗杰已经消失了。

“你好啊，吉尔菲尔斯先生，小女艾芳瑟林。”爱与美的女神轻轻提起裙角欠身，“我想我不必对你称道我的美，因为这本就是人尽皆知的事情。你如果将金苹果判给我的话，我将让你娶人类女子中最美丽的海伦为妻。”  
“等一下，尊敬的爱神，据我所知，海伦已经嫁人了。”吉尔菲艾斯连忙说道。  
“哎呀，哎呀！人妻不是更好吗？”艾芳瑟林灿然一笑便消失了，只留下独自凌乱的吉尔菲艾斯。

“汪汪——”  
斑斑已经从吉尔菲艾斯身上跳下来，它冲着大厅的门叫了两声。想起刚才的对话，吉尔菲艾斯有些苦涩的摇摇头，莫名其妙的来到了奥林匹斯山，又莫名其妙的碰见了三女神，尤其是爱神，她急需一场思想教育课。反正自己只是来送狗的，不过既然这里是奥林匹斯，那么自己有没有可能见到主神莱茵哈特呢？吉尔菲艾斯有些抑制不住自己内心的期待，推开了神殿大厅的门。

齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯在出生之前，她的母后曾经做梦，梦到自己的孩子变成一团火焰飞到了天空。母后将这个梦告诉了当地的祭司，祭司预言这个孩子并不属于人间，终有一天他会回到属于自己的地方。为此特洛伊的国王和王后担心了好久，因为齐格飞是他们唯一的孩子。但后来随着这个拥有一头如同火焰般燃烧的红发青年平安长大，他性格温和善良，身体健康，对自己父母十分孝顺，除了每日去主神莱因哈特的神庙祭拜外，也没有什么要离开家乡的意思。渐渐地，特洛伊的国王和王后也没有再把预言当回事了。  
但预言并非无稽之谈，只有吉尔菲艾斯自己知道，因为他总是做着一个奇怪的梦：在梦里他时常梦见一抹可称豪奢的金色，而梦中的那个身影时常呼唤着他，而自己却化身成一团火焰，燃烧着自己，心甘情愿地陪伴着抹金色，为他带来温暖照亮前方的道路。之所以没有将自己的梦告诉父母，吉尔菲艾斯害怕他们为自己担心。随着年岁的增长，这个梦非但没有从红发少年的生命中淡去，反而越发清晰。直到自己十岁的那年，自己随父亲第一次到莱茵哈特神庙祭拜时，吉尔菲艾斯望着那巨大无比端坐于御座上，头戴橄榄枝皇冠的主神莱茵哈特，它右手握着黄金制成的胜利女神像，左手则拿着一把各种金属打造的鹫权杖，以一种独属于老者尊者的气质无比庄严地睥睨着每一位前来参拜的人。  
“它不是莱因哈特大人。”十岁的少年脱口而出。  
“什么？”  
“它不是莱因哈特大人。”少年笃定道，“莱因哈特大人不是这个样子的。”  
“胡说八道。”一向温和的父皇突然皱着眉，“这就是主神莱因哈特，在神面前不得诳语。来人，先把王子带下去。”  
“不要——，父皇，我想待在这里。”从未忤逆过父母的少年难得的哭闹了起来，小小的他被仆人拉扯着，但他仍伸出手，伸向那座对他而言是虚假的雕像，暖蓝色的眼睛瞬间起了一层薄薄的雾，整个世界都模糊了起来，他透过雕像，仿佛望见了那抹豪奢的金色，金色的神灵如同千百次的梦中一般即将转身，而吉尔菲艾斯却被拉出了殿外。  
莱因哈特大人！他在心中呐喊，他不知道为什么，但他能感觉到，如果那抹金色面对他得话，一定会微笑的。  
但自己为什么要那么做呢？吉尔菲艾斯自己心里也不明白。  
仿佛那样做，就能更接近那个“人”，即使那雕像与他的模样完全不同，即使自己知道它是虚假的。但自己为什么要接近?红发少年摇晃着头，好像忘记了什么非常重要的事情，想要回到他的身边，他又是谁呢？  
红发少年呆若木鸡地站着，眼泪在那张面无表情红扑扑的小脸上挂着，仿佛世间的悲喜与他无关，以至于有人接近他也没有发现。  
“你好！”从神游中回过神的少年顺着眼前的手帕一路向上看到了一个对他微笑的黑发青年。  
“谢谢。”吉尔菲艾斯有礼貌地接过手帕，这时候才发现原来自己哭了。  
“抱歉，我刚听到你的话了，我有些好奇，你为什么那么肯定那个不是主神莱因哈特呢？”黑发青年看着低头沉默不语的红发少年，又以温和的口气继续问，“是因为你见过主神莱因哈特吗？”  
只见红发少年摇摇头又点点头。“我没有见过主神莱因哈特，但是我肯定那不是莱因哈特。莱因哈特大人是金色的长发，他很年轻，还有点孩子气…… ”  
黑发青年耐心聆听着红发少年对自己主神莱茵哈特的描述，他现在已经十分确定眼前这个红发少年一定见过主神莱因哈特，不止见过，而且还很熟悉。不过既然本人并没有承认，那大概就是更早之前的事情了吧。他饶有兴趣的看着红发少年那染上冬日暖阳般温晴的笑意，那么你究竟是谁呢？黑发青年心想着，但转念一想，万事万物都有各自的规律，各自的命运，擅自干扰这可不是我职责范围内的事情啊。于是他打开刚刚趁尤里安不注意买的名为白兰地的美酒，大口灌了一口。  
“抱歉，我自顾自说了很久……”  
“没关系哦，美少年配美酒很搭啊。”配合着少年睁着大大的眼睛充满疑惑的神情，黑发青年又喝了一口酒，“名字?”  
“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯”  
“齐格飞，你知道吗？在人间神的形象实际上并不固定，莱茵哈特石庙里的莱因哈特雕像是参拜人心中的形象，而你描述的则是你心中的莱因哈特形象。人人都敬仰他们心中的神，而每个人所敬仰的角度都是不同的，所以千万不要因为其他人否定你心中所想的。”  
“谢谢您，不过我好像忘记了什么事情，很重要。只是我的直觉告诉我，是和主神莱因哈特有关。” 看着黑发青年和善的面容，红发少年不由自主地生出一种莫名的信赖感，第一次向自己以外的人倾吐自己的心事。  
“那你希望记起来吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那就祈祷吧，每日在这里向你的神祈祷吧！以你的虔诚和爱意为贡品，祈求记起那件重要的事情。如果你由衷的那么希望，那么终有而一天，命运会让你们相遇。”黑发青年向他道别时最后说道。

莱因哈特大人，我的祈祷好像起作用了呢。如果我能遇见您，那么我是否能记起那件重要的事情呢？吉尔菲艾斯有些抑制不住自己内心的期待，推开了神殿大厅的门。

“对不起打扰了，请问有谁丢了狗吗？”一直处于状况外的红发青年问道。  
“忘了那只狗吧，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，朕特召你前来只有一件事。由汝来判断请将……金……苹果送给全银河系最美的神，现在站在餐桌的是三位候选人。”  
天哪，是主神莱因哈特。吉尔菲艾斯心想，他在进门的瞬间，下意识便跪下了，如同击打玉罄一般清冽而不失庄严的声音回荡在耳边，他虔诚地低着头，甚至没有来得及看一眼自己最为敬仰的神明，但仅仅是那声音便点燃了他的心。吉尔菲艾斯曾在莱因哈特神庙里做过无数次的祷告，由衷的感谢主神莱因哈特为国家带来了和平与安定。从未奢望过能见主神莱因哈特一面今日竟能在如此奇遇下得偿所愿，吉尔菲艾斯的心在剧烈颤抖，深深吸进一口气竭力按耐住迸发的喜悦。

“是，莱因哈特大人！”

吉尔菲艾斯微微抬起头，终于如愿看到了梦中无数次呼唤自己的那抹金色，不，甚至比梦中的那么金色要闪耀数倍。真的是您，吉尔菲艾斯的心中仿佛一团火焰在燃烧，将过去11年的自我怀疑和哀伤燃烧殆尽。眼中一股暖流涌出，真的是您，您是真的，这不是梦。吉尔菲艾斯的关切除了他心中的那位神外再无其他，他的灵魂中充满了甜美的忧伤，就好像是一位以织布谋生的的女工为阴燃的火堆加上干柴，火焰从纤细的干柴上迸发出来，直到火焰熊熊燃烧到整个火堆，将他的心房彻底照亮。

这个人来怎么了？是朕赏赐给他这么一项光荣的任务而太感动了吗？在主神莱茵哈特眼中吉尔菲艾斯仿佛突然变成了一只流浪多年如今终于找到主人软乎乎的小狗，眼睛还亮晶晶的闪着水光。

哦豁，完蛋。身为爱与美的女神艾芳瑟林最早感受到了这种危机，她向旁边的希尔德使眼色，瞧瞧他的眼神儿吧，比当年你为了帮助伊阿宋怂恿我儿子向美狄亚下蛊后的眼神还沉迷百倍。而希尔德不甘心的叹了口气表示认同。

缪拉是故意的吗，特意挑了个莱茵哈特的粉丝?啊，失策失策，由于时间仓促，来不及了解评委的喜好，早知道拿弟弟的4岁时的女装照贿赂或许更好些。安妮罗杰有些追悔莫及，不过她怎么好像看那个红发青年有些面熟。  
吉尔菲艾斯深深吸了口气，似乎是在给自己加油打气，他终于站了起来，莱茵哈特突然觉得自己刚才的比喻不恰当，什么小狗，分明是大型犬。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
“是！”  
“你……你多高？”主神莱因哈特托着白皙的鹅蛋脸似乎有些不高兴。  
“190公分。阁下！我想以后已经很难再长高了。”  
“比我高七公分的话，实在也够高的了！快点做决定吧！”主神莱因哈特难得孩子气般嘟着嘴，把脸撇向一边，看向新晋的奥林匹斯至宝——米达麦亚，顿时心情好了不少。  
米达麦亚：???  
莱因哈特大人为什么这个时候要问我身高问题呢？吉尔菲艾斯百思不得其解，由于刚才主神莱因哈特奇怪的问题，自己刚才那颗快融化的心总算是平静了下来。大概是因为莱因哈特大人看出了自己的紧张，所以才以这种方式安慰了自己。莱因哈特大人真是个温柔体贴的神。吉尔菲艾斯心中燃烧的火焰已经愈趋平和，散发着温暖的光芒，让人觉得不至于像刚才那样激烈，也不会阴冷，只是那样恰到好处，宛若阳春三月的光，柔和舒畅。他走到餐桌旁，放下了手里的杂志和蛋糕。  
他双手捧起金苹果，手心微微发烫，仿佛此刻捧起的一顶无比夺目王冠，吉尔菲艾斯露出了微笑，是的，他在看见无与伦比的耀眼的金色时点便已做好了决定。  
他三步并作两步，步伐稳健而不失礼数，将满天星河的华彩都尽收其中的眸子，露出无比坚定但又不失温柔的目光，穿过无数人海，只落得一人身上，也唯映出一人的身姿。  
他经过那全银河系最为杰出的三位女神，真诚回以歉意的微笑，但丝毫没有减慢步伐。  
年少时无数次片段闪过他的脑海，无数次的期待与祈祷，他所遗忘的重要之事，他所想要记得的所有之事。  
他的答案呼之欲出。  
天下唯一人才能配得上他亲手奉上的王冠，以及伴随着他所有的忠诚勇敢爱意甚至是生命，所有可以为之奉上的一切。  
此时此刻，除了主神莱因哈特露出些许困惑的神情，众神皆已知晓红发青年的答案，不自觉后退三步，为这虔诚的朝圣者让出道路。  
就算不记得为什么要这么做，但是知道怎么做就可以了。红发青年心想着，终于来到主神莱因哈特面前，真奇怪，明明只是短短几秒钟的事情，却仿佛自己为这刻等待了几个世纪。  
他单膝跪地，捧着黄金王冠，将自己的所有皆倾注于此，虔诚而坚定的神情让众神呼吸一窒，众神屏息凝神，聆听着最后的答案。

“我愿将金苹果献给您，连同我的一切，献予全银河系最美的神，莱因哈特大人。”

“哇～，这算是告白吗？”艾芳瑟林笑着拍手。  
“不，这大概直接是皇帝加冕登基加婚礼现场。”希尔德无奈地笑笑，“恭喜主神莱因哈特了。”  
“输了输了，缪拉抽了个莱因哈特的狂热粉丝。根本没有赢的机会。”安妮罗杰不经叹了口气，“算了，姐妹们，待会儿去我的庄园喝杯茶如何？”

当众神即将要道喜时，主神莱茵哈特原本困惑的脸上突然秀眉一皱。  
“朕不要。朕记得是让你在三女神中选一个。”  
“可是莱茵哈特大人，除了您，这个金苹果我不会判给任何神。”吉尔菲艾斯有些许失落，他的眼角微微发红，但他也有他的坚持，红发青年恭顺的低下头，继续奉上他的王冠，期待他的皇帝加冕。  
此时的吉尔菲艾斯在主神莱茵哈特眼里就像一只耷拉着耳朵受了委屈的小狗，莱茵哈特忍住想要摸一摸他那看起来手感很好的，如同红宝石溶液的头发的冲动，因为他看到了那金光灿灿的苹果 ，能不能送我别的东西？莱茵哈特强忍住想要呕吐的感觉，加之吉尔菲艾斯的坚持对主神莱因哈特而言已经属于违抗命令的范畴了，令他有些恼火。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
“是！”  
“你到底是我的什么人？朕赋予你的权力是在三女神中选择，你的理由又是什么！”  
迎着充满莱因哈特的愤怒而炽烈的目光，吉尔菲艾斯的眼神黯淡下来，但是他也必须让对方明白自己的决心与坚持，吉尔菲艾斯用一贯温和却透露出坚定的声音回答道：“我是您最虔诚的信徒，尊敬的主神莱因哈特。”

看着这个自愿承受自己无缘怒火的凡人，主神莱茵哈特不知为何突然被唤起了已经是远去了的记忆：

“你认为我可以将全宇宙掌握在手中吗？”  
“除了莱因哈特阁下，还有谁能做到呢？”

这份可以被称为虔诚又盲目的热忱和毫无保留的与信任，和它很像，莱因哈特心想。

“我认为对美的评判标准，是由外在和内在两部分共同构成。虽然三位女神都极为出色，但很遗憾，在我进入大厅之前，她们试图贿赂我，我认为这有反公平公正的原则，这也是我无法将金苹果判给她们中任何一位的原因。而您莱因哈特大人，不遑论及您那精致到无法用言语形容的令人赞叹的容貌，单就论您的远大志向，便足以让人愿意舍弃他所拥有的一切去追随您。您所追求的是高登巴姆提坦诸神未曾有过的公平与正义，您将最好的礼物赠与人类，将权力的荣光赐予万物。而且……您还十分亲民。”有些激动的吉尔菲艾斯说到最后竟然露出害羞的表情，他终于把举着的金苹果放下，局促不安地低下头。  
“亲民?”主神莱因哈特听到这里有些不解。  
“是的，为了让人类更加贴近了解奥林匹斯众神，您让不辞劳苦的缪拉神写《神谱秘闻录》，让大家都知道奥林匹斯神不只有高高在上的一面而是和人一样，有着自己的喜怒哀乐、悲欢离合。此前从未有神做过这样的事，是您拉近了人与神之间的距离。”  
“《神谱秘闻录》?”莱因哈特抓住了重点。  
“是的，我是这本杂志的忠实读者，缪拉先生的文笔精炼，生活气息浓厚，读后让人欲罢不能。我每期都不会错过，除了上次我照顾生病的母后没顾上买，不过幸好这次买到了，就在餐桌上。”  
自感不祥的阴云笼罩心头，众神纷纷凑上去翻看：  
名花终结者再度出击，借统帅本部总长巡视之便，与“疾风之狼”泛舟游海，共度罗曼蒂克之夜。  
世界名画的诞生——“干冰之剑”的神秘微笑。  
奥贝斯坦深夜下山为哪般？与鸡肉店的老板背后不得不说的故事。

鲁道夫到死也不知，不败的魔术师和常胜的天才彻夜通宵为那般?(就是熬夜下棋)

论流行语“罗严塔尔固然不该，但迷恋他的女人也有错啊”来源、发展历程及其衍生现象。

宪兵总监克斯拉——零零七工作制的受害者(他已经三天没睡觉了)，反思当代青年的加班文化。  
主神背后的女神——巾帼宰相希尔德的成名之路  
独家探访女战神安妮罗杰烹饪心得方法(主神莱因哈特吃了都说好)和金苹果致富经验详谈  
艾奇纳哈手势解读和一千年来说话次数统计  
战神毕典菲尔特家传名言辑录  
……  
众神脸色铁青盯着无处安放的缪拉，只是碍于凡人在场，担心打破红发青年带着柔光特效的滤镜才未直接发难。  
缪拉摇头如拨浪鼓一般拼命否认，他偷偷收起自己的书和笔。他用法力告诉众神“谁会用自己的名字作为笔名呢？一定是人类假借自己之名为促进购买欲罢了。”  
就在用这种借口稍稍安抚了众神。红发青年却给了这位已经在水深火热中的神以致命一击。  
“抱歉，莱因哈特大人。我不是故意违抗您的，我实在今天有些情难自禁。我从未像今天这么幸福，能被《神谱秘闻录》抽取为幸运读者，与奥林匹斯众神亲密接触参与活动……”  
“怎么可能！我早就和伊谢尔伦那些编辑说了取消这项企划，他们应该在这上一期刊登通知了。”有些激动的缪拉话一出口，便迎来了众神的死亡凝视，完了，缪拉绝望地坐了下来。  
“原来不是啊……”红发青年有些失望。  
“好了，朕知道了。吉尔菲艾斯朕接受你的馈赠，但请你把那东西拿远点。”莱因哈特痛苦万分，用手扶脸，突然看到餐桌上吉尔菲艾斯之前拿过来的东西，眼前一亮，“桌子上的是什么？朕拿金苹果和你桌子上的东西做交换。”  
“是甜酒海绵蛋糕，莱因哈特大人。虽然是打算给母后的，但是您想要得话也没关系。”吉尔菲艾斯一边说着，然后一路小跑，将蛋糕放在精巧的托盘，弯着腰递给主神莱因哈特。  
主神莱因哈特用他那玫瑰花般的嘴唇将蛋糕含入，那冰蓝色水晶的眸子立刻焕发出瑰丽的光芒。  
“好吃吗，莱因哈特大人?”红发青年带着暖意的笑容问道。  
“虽然朕已经原谅你的不敬了，但朕不喜欢吉尔菲艾斯认定用食物就能收买朕的这种心态。”主神莱因哈特嘟着嘴，随手拉扯一下这个弯着腰此时笑着像狐狸一样的红发青年的头发。  
然而在主神莱因哈特碰触的那一瞬间，如同钥匙打开了旧时光留下斑驳刻痕的大门，遥远的独属于两人的记忆如潮水般涌来：

“普罗米修斯向朕建议要带你去人间，当作朕馈赠给人类的礼物。朕一口回绝了。”刚刚担任主神的莱因哈特忿忿道，“好个普罗米修斯，竟然打起了你的主意。明明是他兄弟的错！忘记了给人类馈赠礼物！”  
“可是，莱因哈特大人，这固然是厄毗米修斯的错，但是没有得到馈赠的人类是难以生存下去的。”小小的火苗一跳一跳的，散发着温暖却不灼热的光芒。  
“那也不行。你就是太温柔了，你只要对姐姐和我好就行。你的温暖，你的温柔，你鲜艳的颜色都该独属于我的。你是我独一无二的宝物，我凭什么要和别人分享？”  
“可是，莱因哈特大人，如今您虽夺取得了全宇宙，成为了万神之王，但现在政权尚不稳固，需要您做出表率。再说普罗米修斯作为最早支持您的提坦神之一，他合理而贤明的建议您应该采纳才是。”  
“哼╯^╰。”主神莱因哈特孩子气般的将头一扭。  
“莱因哈特大人，我会作为您的礼物来到人间，帮助所有人类驱散黑暗和寒冷，不再受野兽的侵害。我会令所有人类都感受到您的温柔和恩泽，让他们感受到身为您的子民是多么幸福的一件事。到那时，我会回来，会永远陪伴在您身边，直到您不再需要我为止。”  
“哼，我现在就需要你的陪伴，你哪里也不许去。”主神莱因哈特看到原本明亮鲜艳的火苗突然黯淡了下来，心中有些不忍，但想到自己无论如何也不能失去它的陪伴，于是用一种哄劝的口气说道：“好啦，你什么都不要说了。这里是姐姐的工具房，除了我和姐姐谁都进不来，你乖乖在这里待着，晚上我再来看你。”  
小小的火苗看着主神莱因哈特的离去，叹了口气。  
……  
“安妮罗杰小姐，可以帮帮我……放我离开吗？我想帮助莱因哈特大人……”  
……  
“普罗米修斯先生，能否请您把我当作主神莱茵哈特赠予人类的礼物送到人间呢？”  
“当然，可是主神那里……”  
“我知道莱因哈特大人希望有我的陪伴，我也愿意永远陪伴在他身边，但是眼下人类更需要我，他们是莱茵哈特大人的子民，我希望能为他分忧，将光明和温暖带给人类，让所有人都能感受到莱茵哈特大人是一个为大家着想、温柔的神。”  
“且不论主神之后对我的盛怒和惩罚，但是你到了人间之后，由于火种不断被人分享，你的神性会被不断的丧失，甚至会失去记忆，可能再也无法回到奥林匹斯，即使这样你也愿意吗？”  
“没关系，我愿意的。我相信我不会忘记莱因哈特大人的，就算最后失去记忆，我也不会忘记对他的承诺——永远陪伴在他身边。”  
……  
旧时光的回忆淘尽了名为不理解、愤怒、隔阂的沙子，只留下的金灿灿的包容、思念和爱意。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你好大的胆子，没有经过我的允许，就弃我而去。”  
“莱因哈特大人，请您原谅我……”  
“原谅?”主神莱因哈特用仿佛听到笑话一般的语气说，“吉尔菲艾斯，你以为你为什么能在人间待这么久？朕要是不原谅你，早就把你夺回来锁进朕的宫殿了。朕只要愿意，就算是与宇宙为敌，朕也会把你抢回来的。”

“对不起，莱因哈特大人。在人间待的太久了，记忆受到了的影响。请您……惩罚我。”  
“的确该罚。你身为朕的圣火——朕独一无二的宝物，擅离职守，吉尔菲艾斯，朕罚你作为朕的祭司，永远陪在朕的身边。”主神莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯手中的蛋糕，又补充道“当然，朕也不是不讲道理的神。你如果表现得好，会允许你回家探亲的。”  
“遵命，莱因哈特大人。”红发青年泛着泪光，眉眼弯弯，这样的“惩罚”，让他甘之如饴。  
主神莱因哈特从御座起身，轻轻拥着对他而言比整个宇宙还要重要的宝物。

“吾友，欢迎回来。”

我就说嘛齐格有些眼熟，原来是你啊。安妮罗杰心想着，齐格，我弟弟就拜托给你了。

“嗯，婚礼结束了吗？”  
在一片感慨与欣羡声中，一直因酒醉而睡着的酒神杨文理终于在座位上睁开了惺忪的睡眼，意外看到了曾有过一面之缘的红发青年，看着他一脸幸福的模样，“看来你想起了那件最重要的事情呢，齐格飞。”

“事情总算圆满结束了。”  
“是啊”金银妖瞳回答的同时看了一眼早就躲在角落里的义眼参谋，轻蔑地笑了笑，这也在你的算计中吗，奥贝斯坦。  
“话说缪拉可真会选人，竟然选中了主神莱因哈特的挚友。”米达麦亚笑了笑。  
“说到缪拉，我们得找他好好谈谈了。缪拉去哪里了？”  
缪拉趁着众神在感慨与祝福时，悄悄溜了。

“缪拉遛了，大家赶紧去追！”众神纷纷离席，去寻找缪拉。一时间，肴核既尽，杯盘狼藉。缪拉遁逃，手稿撂下，稿子的最后写着：

三女神金苹果之争，花落谁家？  
莱皇偶遇天降竹马，情真意切。  
我们再次迎来了那远去的日子。

婚礼过后  
场景一  
特洛伊的王后收到了爱子吉尔菲艾斯寄过来的金苹果和信件。由于主神莱因哈特见吉尔菲艾斯每日虔诚的祈祷深受感动，特意任命为专属祭司，日夜侍奉主神，再无闲暇，王位继承请另谋他人。主神莱因哈特承诺特洛伊将再无战事，每年风调雨顺，而金苹果作为馈礼(聘礼)特赠予王后。  
特洛伊的国王和王后怎么也想不通自己的儿子就出门买蛋糕的功夫怎么就被拐走了。o_O??? 

场景二  
“菲尔纳，我的义眼坏了。请到瓦列那里给我重新取一副。”但是一想到今后的日子，向来面无表情的奥贝斯坦长叹一口气，不禁用手扶额，“不，你还是多取几副吧，留作备用。”  
“是的，大人。”神仆菲尔纳恭敬回复却又欲言又止。  
“还有其他什么事吗，菲尔纳?”  
“这次的金苹果之争……”  
菲尔纳话还未说完，奥贝斯坦便知其意“不，缪拉的书是命运三女神所写，上面记载了所有人类的命运。而关于神的命运的书，则由女神们亲自保管，以防泄露天机。神和人都难以左右自己的命运，而我又怎能算无遗策呢？只是，我的确未曾料到命运将曾经普罗米修斯盗取的圣火重新送回主神这里。”  
“那您和鸡肉店老板……”  
“压下最近《神谱秘闻录》的稿件和消息，给伊谢尔伦出版社警告处理，下次再犯，就算有杨文理撑腰也不管用。神的尊严与隐私是神圣不可侵犯的。”奥贝斯坦命令道。

小剧场1  
吉吉：你以为我这次是天降？实际上我是天降竹马哒。

小剧场2  
莱皇：杨文理，听说你在吉尔菲艾斯10岁时就遇见了，为什么不给朕带回来？  
杨文理：陛下，命运自有定数。  
莱皇：哼！你让我错过了十岁的幼吉。别忘了这剧里，你的退休金由我来发。  
杨文理：╮(￣⊿￣)╭原谅我没有看透陛下想玩儿养成的心。(大声) 反正成酒神了，有酒和书就够了，尤里安，我们走。  
尤里安：杨提督，等等我。  
(听到杨提督和莱皇对话的)吉吉：Σ⊙▃⊙川  
莱皇：我不是，我没有，别瞎想乁( ˙ω˙ )厂，吉尔菲艾斯，我们一起去吃晚饭吧。v(◦'ωˉ◦)~♡ （*＾3＾）/～☆  
吉吉：好的，莱因哈特大人。(。’▽’。)♡  
(莱：吉真好哄，真不愧是气不过三秒的吉。)


End file.
